The following description relates to a fluid application device having a modular nozzle for applying a fluid to a moving article, and in particular, having a modular non-contact nozzle for applying an adhesive to one or more strands of material.
Nonwoven fabrics are engineering fabrics that provide specific functions such as absorbency, liquid repellence, resilience, stretch, softness, strength, flame retardant protection, easy cleaning, cushioning, filtering, use as a bacterial barrier and sterility. In combination with other materials, nonwoven materials can provide a spectrum of products with diverse properties and can be used alone or as components of hygiene apparel, home furnishings, health care, engineering, industrial and consumer goods.
A plurality of elasticated strands may be positioned on and bonded to the nonwoven materials to, for example, allow for flexibility fitting around an object or a person. The strands may be bonded to the nonwoven fabric with an adhesive in the form of a glue fiber. In one configuration, the strands are fed past a nozzle on an adhesive application device. The nozzle may include a plurality of outlets through which the glue fiber may be discharged. A second fluid, such as air, may be discharged through separate outlets to control the application of the glue fiber such that the glue fiber is vacillated across the respective strands as the strands pass by the nozzle. In particular, the outlets for discharging air may be positioned on opposite sides of the outlet for discharging the glue fiber, such that there are two air discharge outlets for each glue discharge outlet. In this configuration the strands are spaced approximately 5-8 millimeters (mm) from respective discharge outlets of the nozzle. That is, the glue fiber is discharged over a gap of approximately 5-8 mm to be applied to the strands.
However, as a result of the distance between the discharge outlets and the strands, it is difficult to ensure the discharged glue fiber is adequately received on the strands. In addition, it may be difficult to ensure that the strands are positioned at a location where adhesive may be most efficiently applied thereto. Thus, a portion of the discharged glue fiber may be discharged past the strands rather than applied to the strands. This condition is commonly referred to as overspray. Overspray results in inefficient application of glue to the strands such that a portion of the discharged glue goes unused. In turn, increased material costs may result. In addition, glue application patterns may not be accurately controlled, causing increased creep in the final products. Further, to achieve an acceptable glue coating on the strands, the speed at which the strands are fed past the nozzle should not exceed 400 meters per minute (mpm).
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fluid application device having a modular nozzle that may apply a fluid, such as an adhesive, in a non-contacting manner, to a moving article at higher speeds while decreasing overspray.